dossier_xfandomcom-20200214-history
The X-Files: I Believe
The X Files Movie: I Believe was a movie adaption from the real series that was showed in cinema in February, 2009. It was released on DVD in October, 2009. The movie was directed by Chris Carter, who was the creator of the X-files television series. It follows Mulder who is ordered to help the FBI with the investigation of the Deputy Director of the FBI who is accussed of of fathering and stealing a woman's child and soon Mulder is the only one who believes her. MOVIE: The episode opens with ex-agent Sander who works now for a medical clinic and is treating a boy who is suffering from a very high form of Pfeiffer's disease. However, the cure is not really working, so Sander must find another way. Suddenly he is contacted by the FBI and by Walter Skinner. Skinner tells him that the director of the FBI is accussed of having fathered a child with another woman. Sander contacts Agent Mulder, who is now bearded and still working on paranormal activity. He is alonely and the FBI wants to clear all his charges in exchange for helping them with the investigation. Mulder first words are: they can get off with their exchanges, they took everything away from me, he doesn't want to help. But suddenly wants to help and goes to the FBI building to talk with Walter Skinner. Their new special FBI agent is Frank Lynn, who is a little bit jaleous about Mulder due to his former career at the FBI. Mulder and Lynn become enemies. Mulder is back on the job and helps Skinner with the investigation. They go talk with the FBI director named Joe Garris, who said he had an relationship with a young man, a sexual relationship. He had sex and then was accussed of fathering and stealing a child of his girlfriend. Garris soon calls up a man who tells him that the girlfriend will be okay. We then see a doctor in a laboratory room where thousands of babies in bed, containing a small injection of radioactieve pioson. Lynn arrives at the medical room and tells him that the order must not be exposed to the FBI. Mulder in the meantime has a conversation with the girlfriend, Susanne, who is still sad that her child is missing. Mulder tells her he believes her and that he will do everything to get her child back. He breaks into the FBI office of the director and finds a room that leads to a staircaise. He takes his gun. He hears screaming. He opens the door and finds the medical room. Thousands of babies are laying in a bed, some of them are screaming and yelling, some of them have already died of suffering from the radioactive piosening. He begins to look at the computer to find out that this a secret operation of Garris that is already busy at leads ten years. He finds Garris's baby and takes the baby off, who begins yelling. He wants to save all the babies, but is soon hit by a electric shock gun by Lynn. He tells him "nobody will know" before Mulder falls unconsious. Sander reveals to Skinner that Mulder has turned up missing. Skinner wants a taskforce to find him back. Mulder wakes up in a isolation room. He is injected with a syringe which contains an overdose radioactive piosening, Lynn tells him that he will die the same way how the babies end up. Lynn leaves Mulder to die. He is screaming from the symptoms of the piosening. Mulder manages to escape and find his way through the baby room. He calls up Sander to tell them about the medical experiments on the babies and that Garris and Lynn are involved together with some doctors. Skinner and Sander arrive at the room. They try to save the babies together with medical examiners. Lynn ends up in fight with Mulder and Mulder manages to kill Lynn by fatally overdosing him with radioactive piosening. Lynn is killed and Mulder finds the doctors. A young woman is sitting on the table with the birth of her baby, it is very bloody. Mulder tries to shoot the doctors, but is taken in captivity by the doctors. Skinner and Sander arrive at the laboratory room and kill the doctors. Mulder is free and all the babies are brought to a hospital, but Garris is on the loose. Skinner ends up in fight with him and manages to arrest him. Mulder is brought to the hospital and sees Susanne holding her own baby. Sander hears about that his child patient is recovering from Pfeiffer's disease. Skinner is offered a position at the FBI Director's Office and take over the role of Garris, which Skinner accepts. Mulder's charges of the militairy are cleared. The episode ends as Mulder says goodbye to Skinner and Sander and leave the city with a truck and with his dog named Hunter.